


Stars Can Explode

by sugarbloodprincess



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, MY SONS, Multi, Original Character(s), tbh Baz is just a fluffy angst ball, whoops I may have made multiple OC's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbloodprincess/pseuds/sugarbloodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started off as a headcanon and turned into a full fledged fanfiction... Whoops...</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>This story is basically Carry On but if Baz actually had a person he could lean on and trust with all his heart and soul at Watford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Can Explode

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this and I have a lot more in a notebook located on my desk but it's further into the story...

_**15 years ago** _

“Leave… Now… Change your Name, take your money and leave. You’re no longer welcome in this house hold,” The head of the Pitch household, Natasha, Fiona and James father, was talking to James while the two older sisters watched in silence, “You have two days to move out, no more.”

“Thank you fa-”

“I’m not your father.”

James moved out and to a home a town away and changed his last name to Black. He found a lovely woman and married her seven years into his exile. They had a daughter two years later and named her Charlie. Four years later (in 2002) Natasha Grimm-Pitch died in a vampire attack on Wattford leaving behind her son, husband and family. Despite James’s exile it was only right to invite her brother to the funeral. This was the first time that Basilton and Charlie would meet and the last time until they’re first day of Primary School.

**~~~**

_**First Day of Primary School** _

“Good morning everyone and welcome Parents, caregivers and students,” the principle droned on and on for a long period of time with her opening speech in which so many five year olds could fall asleep but due to the presence of their parents they wouldn’t dare.

Basilton and his father are sitting in the front row stiff and ridged while James, Maria (his wife) and Charlie are sitting in the back row being silent and respectful while still being smiley and cute, the way families should work. When the parent’s are told to say their farewells Basilton’s father gives him a short lived hug, a pat on the back and then a couple words, “Remember, back straight and if you know the answer – I know you will – raise your hand. I love you Baz, remember that, okay? I’ll see you at the end of the week, Goodbye Baz,” before leaving. Charile’s parents are tearing up – James is trying to hold back his tears but Maria cant help but cry, seeing their little girl go off into school was just a little too much for them and they were so proud of her.

They say their farewells, “We love you so much Charlie, remember that okay? Keep your head held high and be shameless, you’re a Pitch even if your last name doesn’t say so and you should be proud,” James starts.

“But don’t be over confident okay Charlie?” Maria rushes in,” Learn to be humble… Oh and I think I saw Tyrannus here, do you remember him from last year? He’s your cousin. Make sure you look out for him okay love? He might need a couple friends here and there… Sadly, I don’t think he has many… Uh just try to have a good time okay love? I’m just sad I have to see you go.”

“Don’t worry mummy, I’ll be fine,” Charlie smiles and gives them both hugs before saying, “Now go on, most of the parent’s are gone now, it’ll be awkward if you’re the last ones here,” She says laughing.

All the parents are finally gone and the principle sends all the students to the Dinning Hall before putting the students into their classes. The primary school is a private school in which the students board there for the week and go home for the weekends. It’s pretty nifty for busy parents with not enough time on their hands to look after children.

Charlie finds Baz in the crowd of children and introduces herself.

“Hello… You’re Tyrannus, right?,” she says with smile.

“Uhm yes… Hello,” Baz replies awkwardly.

“I’m pretty sure we know each other, we’re cousins if I remember correctly. My father is your uncle… We haven’t met formally before, uhm, we said hello to each other quickly at your uh… Mothers.. uhm… Yeah… But yeah… We’re cousins, we gotta look after each other and stuff… That’s what families for and yeah,” Chalie’s rambling now and Baz is just staring in awe of how she’s talking to him without any hesitation or humiliation.

“Uhm… Do you want to sit together in the Dining Hall?” Baz asks when she stops talking.

“Haha sure! I came over here to ask you that in the first place I just got side tracked,” she grabs his hands and pulls him along to the dining hall faster laughing.

If you compared Basilton to Charlie the only differences appearance-wise would be gender and the fact that she had a more prominent tan and that she was chubby – other than that they were identical to each other.

They sat alone together at a table close to the back of the hall and from then on their friendship just bloomed into something absolutely beautiful.

**~~~**

“ _Charlie… Why are you on the Roof?” Baz said looking up at the top of the dorm roof._

_"Tyrannus, there is something you need to understand and it is that I am on the roof because I want to be on the roof and I for one think that this is a very great principle to live by," She replied looking down at Baz who was standing on the ground._

_"Charlie, I want you to know that you are the strangest 6 year olds I've ever met," he says before wandering to the student pick up bay where his chaufer is waiting for him so Baz can go home for the weekend._

_"The same could be said bout you Ty," She shouts back before returning to looking at the clouds, trying to find bunny rabbits hidden in the sky._


End file.
